Stuck
by KookieLuver
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and Pluto are trapped in 21st century Japan. And, horrifyingly enough, he's without his butler.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:A Feeling**

Ciel paused suddenly, and looked to his right. It felt as though a breeze had been pushing him, coercing him, ever so slightly, to head in that direction- like there was something gently sucking him to the wall. While he knew there was likely to be trouble if he were to follow this feeling, it was so tempting that he felt he couldn't possibly deny it.

"Sebastian!" He called, and a moment later his butler was at his side.

"Yes, young master?" The butler bowed, the ever-present smile gracing his face.

"Is there a crack in this wall?" Ciel pointed to the wall on his right.

"No young master, I was quite careful when I rebuilt the estate."

"I feel a draft."

"Perhaps there is another source. Shall I examine the room?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I shall do so in the morn-"

"No, do it now," Ciel demanded. "It is distracting me from my work."

"Very well, young master." Sebastian bowed and began a thorough search of the room.

After a moment of tucking and tapping and the walls, Sebastian came up with not a single crack nor hole to speak of- something Sebastian knew even before putting on that show of examination for his young master.

"I have nothing to report, young master- everything's in perfect shape."

Ciel sighed in disappointment for the lack of a physical explanation for the small phenomenon that was occurring. "Very well," he said pushing his paper aside and leaning back in his chair. "Bring me something sweet, I feel I won't be getting much done with this incessant distraction."

"Yes, master. Do you have any preference?"

"Just something sweet."

"Of course." Sebastian bowed and left the room quietly.

Ciel sat at his desk and stared at the wall on his right, the sucking sensation still pestering him. His attention was diverted when there was a sound a pounding feet outside the office door. A moment later Pluto, wearing a white under shirt and black trousers, burst through the door, barking excitedly when he saw Ciel. He was bounding over to the boy when he stopped dead in his tracks. Ciel, noticing the delay in his slobbery attack, unfurled from the defensive ball he had formed against Pluto and noticed that he was staring at the very same wall that had been bothering Ciel.

Pluto began to growl and transformed into his giant dog form.

"What is it, boy?" Ciel asked rising from his chair and walking over to the dog. He set his hand on Pluto's back, making the dog stop growling and look at Ciel. "There really is something, isn't there?"

Suddenly, Pluto snapped his head back towards the wall, barked loudly, then pounced directly towards it. Feeling himself being knocked off balance and beginning to fall, Ciel instinctively gripped Pluto's fur. He found himself being pulled to the wall at an alarming rate of speed.

_Damn dog!_ Ciel thought to himself as he closed his eyes and braced for impact. But instead of feeling the pain of the collision, he felt a strong, cool wind propel him forward. There was a strange feeling, like being pulled through a thin layer of gelatin, and a flash of white light behind Ciel's eyelids.

••••••••••

Haruhi paused, her hand on the door handle to the music room. She felt a chill crawling up her spine and goosebumps rose on her slender arms. She felt something strange was about to occur, but why? Why did she suddenly feel this?

The feeling passed as quickly as it had come. She shrugged her shoulders: as weird as it was, she wasn't going to think about it. _Besides_, she thought as she pushed open the doors and a gust of rose-scented wind blew in her face, _I've got my own chaos to worry about._

* * *

><p><strong>How is it?<strong>

**Leave a comment or PM me for questions, comments, concerns, or constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Kookie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Freeing

When Ciel opened his eyes, he found himself on the cold ground of a dark space. He felt Pluto shift beneath him and realized he was still gripping the dog's fur. It was so dark, Ciel couldn't see his hand a centimeter from his face. He decided keep his hold on Pluto, just in case. He moved his hand about the space, seeking a wall, a door, or anything other than empty darkness. He felt no walls nearby on any sides.

Suddenly, Pluto began to shift again and, as he attempted to stand, Ciel was dragged up with him. However, it took but a second for both of them to hit a hard surface above them. Pluto laid back down immediately and whimpered, frustrated with his inability to move about freely due to his immense size.

Ciel, on the other hand, shot up with excitement and began feeling the ceiling for some type of opening. It didn't take long for him to feel out a small square, very similar to a trapdoor. He pounded against it trying to get it open, but he was to weak to make it budge.

He reached back with one hand until he could feel Pluto's fur, then laid his hand on his back.

"Pluto." The dog twitched. "I may have discovered an exit, but I can't push it open. Can you change into a man and push it open for me?"

Pluto barked loudly, making Ciel's ears twinge in slight pain, and began his transformation.

••••••••••

Everyone in the Host Club jumped when they heard the huge sound.

"What-" "-Was that?" The Hitachiin twins asked simultaneously, sharing confused glances.

"It sounded like a dog bark." Kyoya stated, adjusting his glasses as he looked up from his computer screen.

"A big one!" Hunny exclaimed, setting down his fork full of cheese cake.

"Tamaki-senpai, did you bring dogs in here?" Haruhi asked accusingly as she set her tea tray on the coffee table in front of him.

"It wasn't-" The blonde began to plead from his perch on the couch, but was cut off as a loud _Bang! Bang! Bang! _resounded through the music room. Every member swiveled their heads toward the sound to see one of the large armoires jerking up with each bang.

"I think something is trying to come out from under the floor," Haruhi stated.

"Maybe it's a monster!" Said Hunny.

"You heard that bark," Hikaru stated.

"It's probably a Werewolf," Kaoru finished.

"Don't say that!" Said Tamaki as he cowered behind Haruhi's tiny form.

Kyouya sighed and began tapping away at his computer keys. "I suppose I will be canceling today's Host Club."

As everyone watched, the banging continued.

"What if there is someone stuck down there trying to get out?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, maybe we should help." Hunny suggested.

"Yeah, let's go-" "-free the Werewolf!" The twins exclaimed happily.

"Wait no!" Tamaki yelled, but Hunny, Mori, and the Hitachiins were already pushing the armoire away.

They'd barely finished pushing it away before a piece of the floor broke off and shot into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Meeting

Ciel was nearly blinded when light suddenly began pouring in from above. Pluto, even in his human state, had been unable to stand in the cramped space, and thus was unable to give full force in his attempts to force the trap door off. Ciel had expected little to no progress. However, the door _had_ managed to break free. Ciel sent a quick prayer of gratitude, then watched as Pluto jumped happily through the opening.

••••••••••

No one was prepared for the pale, naked man who suddenly shot out of the hole in the floor to land on four limbs. The twins and Tamaki immediately put their hands over Haruhi's eyes.

"We freed a pervert!" Tamaki yelled.

"Should I take care of him?" Hunny asked as he got into a fighting stance.

Before anyone had the chance to respond there was a voice from the hole. When it called out - in a foreign - the naked man ran - on all fours - back to the hole and dipped his head down. When he pulled it back out, he held a small black haired boy by the collar... in his teeth!

Everyone faltered as the boy was placed on the floor. The boy dusted himself off then shouted something at the naked man, making him cower a bit. Then he sighed and turned his head towards the host club, mumbling something under his breath.

The boy was dressed as if in a European cosplay: He wore black, buckled shoes - with heels! - on top of equally black, knee-high socks suspended by a clip connecting to black shorts, and a white long-sleeved button down beneath a black vest. The strangest thing was the eyepatch that was just barely hidden beneath his blue-black hair, leaving only one piercing blue eye to stare at them.

Tamaki was the first to step forward to confront the strangers. "Who are you?" He yelled. "Are you two perverts?!"

"There's two?" Asked Haruhi from where she stood with her eyes buried beneath the Hitachiins' hands.

"Yes, and their ploy is obvious: The young, adorable boy plays innocent lost child! Pure, warm-hearted women, whose only wish is to help the poor dear, would be lured to some dark alley, where that man," he pointed dramatically at the nude man, "would jump out and scar the eyes of those innocent women! Horrendous!"

"You sure describe that vividly," Said Kaoru flatly.

"Is that what you do at night, Boss?" Hikaru asked.

"How could you say that?!" Tamaki yelled, whirling on the twins. "As your leader, I could never do such foul things. In any case, there is no need to do something like that, merely for the attention of women, when I am too busy pleasing my precious customers. All the Host Club customers, in fact are..."

As Tamaki continued his self-righteous rant, Kyouya walked over to the two oddities and draped a sheet over the nude man who was on his haunches beside the boy - like a loyal dog. As if to support this thought, when Kyouya did so, the man began _growling_!

However, Kyouya ignored it and turned to the one who seemed less insane.

"I apologize, for my English is not perfect," he said in the language he presumed the boy had been speaking, "but I cannot allow such disgraceful behavior in this music room."

"I understand," the boy responded. "However, there wasn't really an opportunity to make my... subordinate more presentable," the boy said looking incredibly irritable.

Kyouya barely blinked. "Very well. May I ask why you were in the crawl space beneath our music room?"

"I do not have the answer to that," He scowled.

"Alright. What is your name?"

"Ciel... Whithouse." He stammered, then coughed. "Where is this place anyway?"

"You are currently in music room three of Ouran High School somewhere in Japan."

"Japan?" Ciel asked, holding back his surprise.

"Yes."

"The last I heard of Japan, there had been a Cholera outbreak."

Kyouya adjust his glasses on the bridge of his nose. _How outdated_ was _this boy?_ "That was over a hundred years ago. Japan has improved greatly in science and cholera is no longer a problem."

••••

A _hundred_ _years_! Ciel thought.

It wasn't possible. He had read about it in the paper just the other day. No, a hundred years couldn't have passed, and this couldn't be Japan- it was impossible!

But Ciel of all people knew that anything was possible, and glancing over at the tall, blonde-haired boy who everyone was ignoring, he noticed that all the words he was spouting were clearly foreign.

"Very well," Ciel said, turning back to the black haired boy. "It seems I was a bit confused. Can-" He was interrupted by the blonde-haired boy, who had apparently finished his rant.

"You're english?" He asked in english, his eyes twinkling. "My english is exceptional! I'll definitely be able to understand you! Now tell me, are you two a perverted team?" He pointed to Pluto who was currently wrestling around in the sheet that was thrown on top of him, like a puppy.

"Actually," the blonde said turning back to Ciel, "Is he stable?"

"No more than you are," Ciel muttered under his breath.

Suddenly Tamaki's eyes widened and he leaned away from Ciel, his mouth slowly opening in an 'O'. For a moment Ciel thought the blonde had heard his snide comment, but the next thing he knew, his face was being smashed between the older boys hands.

"You're perfect!" He exclaimed.

Ciel slapped the eccentric boy's hands away, scowling in confusion while Kyouya sighed and backed away from the scene.

The blonde boy clutched his hand to his heart in a melodramatic way and started blabbering in a language Ciel recognized as Japanese, but had yet to learn from Sebastian.

Sebastian!

Ciel had only just realized that he was separated from his butler, and this time it was not only by distance, but possibly even _time_ !

This had never happened, not once since he'd signed the contract with him.

Jolting him from his revelation, the blonde suddenly exclaimed in a loud English voice, "You can join our host club!"


End file.
